Hope's Salvation
by Futon23
Summary: Apocalyptic/Zombie AU. An undead crisis has struck the continent that our Soul Eater friends and their families call home. While seeking refuge, the families become separated as their children are locked out of the proclaimed safety zone. Now the kids have to survive on their own as the undead roam around searching for them. Will they reunite with their parents? Read to find out.
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this isn't my football fic you all seem to like but I have been inspired to write this! Ya see, I just recently read an apocalyptic/zombie Soul Eater fanfic called Ripchord by Poisoned Scarlet and now I've been compelled to write a similiar suspenseful story! Yet, our storylines are COMPLETELY different and the only similarities are the relevance to Soul Eater and the "invasion of the undead" setting. And yes...this involves the second generation of Soul Eater along with their infamous parents. Should put a spin on things. Oh and it's definitely an AU. No weapons, meisters, or kishens in this fanfic so keep that in mind. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic because your REVIEWS will tell me whether or not I should continue it. So please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only the OCs and storyline belong to me. **

* * *

**Hope's Salvation**

**Introductions**

"Mama," a small girl beckoned. Her emerald eyes reflected the sentiment of worry and uncertainty. She tugged at the hem of her tiny, pink dress as she eagerly awaited her mother's reply.

"Yes, Avis?" a young woman with radiant ash-blonde hair answered. Her eyes mirrored her daughter's in terms of coloration. Their hair, however, took on completely different hues. Avis had inherited her father's very distinctive silvery hair; that had been placed into childish pigtails with red ribbons in order to satisfy the six year old. Of course, the girl's mother couldn't deny that she had some of her own influence to blame for that decision.

"W-We're g-gonna be ok, right?" Avis stammered, "The monsters won't eat us if we make it to the safe place?"

"Nobody is going to get eaten, Angel," a masculine voice assured the frail girl. His crimson eyes softened as he kneeled down to match her height.

"Are ya sure, Papa?" Avis questioned as anxiety compelled her to kick some loose gravel on the paved road they were traveling on. The Nevada's intense sunlight beat down on her, causing her jade eyes to glisten.

"I'm positive, Avis. Your cool Papa wouldn't lie to his precious little girl now would he?" The man grinned and affectionately pulled at his daughter's loose pigtail.

Avis swatted her father's hand away and shook her head. "No because it's not cool to lie. Only uncool people do that!"

"That's my girl."

The woman eased her way over to her husband and intertwined their fingers together. She tightened her grip and allowed a soft smile to grace her lips when she felt him pull her closer.

"What's wrong, Maka?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Will you be able to keep your promise, Soul? About none of us being eaten by or possibly turned into the undead," Maka replied as she welcomed Soul's warm embrace.

"We are going to be fine, Maka. We'll make it to the compound and enjoy the feeling of true safety. None of those zombie freaks will be able to get us. I promise," Soul reassured her and flashed a shark-toothed grin.

"I believe you," she hesitantly confessed, "But I think someone needs a little more convincing."

Soul followed his wife's gaze and found himself looking at a familiar tuft of short, ash-blonde hair. His expression softened at the sight of the hunched over figure whose hands were tucked away in his jean pockets. The boy's bloodshot eyes made contact with Soul's and quickly darted away.

"Hey, Bud," Soul released his grip on Maka and began to walk alongside the eleven year old, "What's up?"

"Nothing," the boy muttered in response and avoided eye contact.

"I thought I just told your sister how uncool it was to lie, Blake," Soul recalled as he noticed his son starting to pay mind to the conversation.

"She told you that lying was uncool," Blake corrected.

Soul merely huffed in return. "That wasn't the point, kid. I want to know what's bothering you since it's pretty obvious you lied to me a moment ago."

"I didn't lie."

"Blake, you're acting strange. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Talking always helps. You can't keep things bottled up inside. It's unhealthy and just ends up weighing you down."

"I'm fine."

"Are you afraid?"

Blake was caught completely off guard by his father's question. It caused him to falter while taking a step, making him lose his balance and fall forward. Luckily, he was quickly grabbed by the collar before he could hit the pavement.

"I hit a bullseye, eh?"

Blake snorted and regained his balance. "As if. I'm not afraid at all."

"It's ok to be afraid," Soul placed a hand on Blake's shoulder, "It's only natural that you'd feel this way in this kind of situation. I mean, I'm terrified right now."

"You are?"

"Yep, I'm scared alright. I'm afraid that I'll end up losing my family in this calamity. But, despite that constant fear, I refuse to give up. I'm deciding to be brave for your sister, mother, and you. I don't want you guys to worry at all because we'll be safe once we reach the compound. That I promise."

"But…what if something bad happens?"

"I'm hoping that nothing like that does happen but if it does, I'll trust that you'll listen to your gut and do what you think is necessary. Never give up. Never."

Blake took his father's words very seriously. At that point, the phrase _never give up_ had been molded into his brain. His fear was slowly being replaced with confidence and hopefully bravery. That was definitely something he wanted to be associated with. Bravery. He liked the sound of that.

"I won't give up," he looked up and returned his father's grin, "That I promise."

Soul smirked and ruffled up his son's hair. "Good. Also promise to look after your sister, ok?"

"I promise."

The Evans family continued their trek down the long paved road in the middle of the Nevada desert. If the rumors were true, they would eventually come across a fenced-in compound that had successfully isolated itself from the devastating zombie apocalypse engulfing the nation. There they would be able to seek refuge. Unbeknownst to them, they were not the only family intending to seek sanctuary at the compound.

* * *

"Stop poking me, Kris! It's annoying!" A young girl exclaimed and shoved her twin brother away angrily.

"But I'm bored, Dawn!" Kris complained and stared into his sister's indigo eyes, "I just wanna do something. Is that so bad?"

Dawn swiped her cerulean bangs away from her face and glared back into her brother's aqua green eyes. "Yes, because Mom and Dad told us to stay quiet! And everything you're doing is making a loud noise!"

"Coming from the girl that won't stop yelling," Kris mumbled and leaned his back against the wall behind him. He was fully aware of the instructions their parents had left them with when they went to go scavenge for food. They had to stay hidden within the walls of this abandoned Laundromat that seemed so out of place in his mind. The town they had come across was located in the middle of the desert and so far, it appeared to be undead-free. Yet, they still had to hide away until their parents returned. Kris so eagerly wanted to reach the compound so he could experience the freedom that a normal ten year old boy would be given. No more running and hiding. That sounded like paradise.

"I'm not yelling," Dawn muttered while playing with the gems sewn to her jeans, "I'm just trying to get my point across."

Kris sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair that matched his sister's cerulean color. "Whatever. I just want to make it to the compound and be free."

"We'll get there soon. Mom and Dad said we shouldn't be too far off. For all we know, it could be just down the road," Dawn gave her twin a soft smile that rivaled her mother's. At times, mostly when she was infuriated, she'll replicate her father's stubborn and boisterous nature. But, when she was calm, she'd share a strong resemblance to her mother.

"I hope you're right. I'm tired of running and hiding! In fact, I'm willing to take on one of those undead freaks right now! Just to show'em how much I hate them!"

"Kris, keep it down!" Dawn ordered in a whisper, "You're making too much noise. What if you get us caught?"

"Like I said, I'll kick some zombie butt!"

The twins were silenced once an infamous moan pierced the air. They knew that sound all too well. The beast that produced it was the very thing they were running and hiding from.

"S-Still willing to kick some zombie butt?" Dawn questioned her brother in a stutter.

Kris shook his head as all his built up confidence was lost. He wasn't ready to take on one of those monsters as much as he hated to admit it. He wasn't like his father at all. Sure, at times he would display his father's strong charisma, but he wouldn't completely embrace it. As in taking on danger in full stride with no hesitation. He only dreamt of being able to do that.

"Kris, I don't hear anything anymore. Maybe it's gone."

Dawn crawled down the aisle lined with washing machines and dryers in order to peer around the corner, hoping to find that their unwanted guest had made its exit. Her petite body was trembling as she inched her face closer to the corner, compelling her to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had to stay strong in these kinds of situations. Her mother and father were always able to so it would only be fair if she followed their example, right?

Kris focused intently on his sister. He couldn't believe what she was doing at the moment. Going to check if the zombie had left instead of staying hidden? And she thought he was breaking the rules. Their parents would never approve of her doing something like that!

"Dawn, come back. I don't like this."

Dawn ignored her brother's desperate plea and maneuvered her head around the corner. She sighed in relief once she realized there were no signs of the undead lurking around.

"I think we're safe now. It must've le-"

"Run!"

Dawn looked over her shoulder to see Kris sprinting in her direction. That's not what truly caught her attention though. No. It was the limping figure that reeked of raw flesh following him.

"Don't just sit there! Run!" Kris shouted at her frozen form.

Dawn refused to follow her brother's command. She was in a state of sheer terror in which her body rejected the idea of running away. She remained still as the monster approached them, constantly repeating to herself that she was a goner. She'd either be eaten alive or bitten in order to walk among the dead. She was looking death straight in the eyes, and they looked cold and lifeless.

"Stay away from my kids you undead freak! Your god will now make you die!"

A shotgun blast deafened the twins as it made contact with zombie's skull. As a result, the head fell off the decaying figure's shoulders. Soon afterwards, the whole body collapsed and remained motionless. The undead was just made _dead_.

"Tsubaki, check on the kids while I scout around to make sure there aren't any more wondering about this ghost town," a muscular man that sported star-shaped, blue hair instructed as he cautiously made his exit.

The black-haired beauty didn't even hesitate to comply with her husband's instructions. She had already been rushing to her children's aide when he had given them.

"Kris! Dawn! Are you two alright?!" Tsubaki questioned as she scanned their bodies for any injuries.

"We're fine Mom. No harm done," Kris reassured, "But Dawn won't stop shaking."

Tsubaki swiftly pulled Dawn into an embrace and held her close. "You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you or any of us."

Dawn started to cry as she held onto her mother for dear life. "I was so scared. That monster was gonna get me! I couldn't move!"

"Shhh just relax, Dawn. It's all over now."

"We need to reach the compound ASAP."

Tsubaki looked up to meet her husband's pained gaze. He obviously couldn't bear to see his daughter in such a poor state. After all, she was his little Star.

"I agree, Black*Star. I can't take much more of this," Tsubaki murmured as she comforted her sobbing child.

"Then it's settled."

The Star family had to move on from this town and reach the compound that would offer them safety. They could no longer deal with the constant undead danger. They needed sanctuary like everybody else. No matter how tough they appeared to be.

* * *

"This must be the only oasis for miles," a man with three strange white lines in his black hair mused. His golden eyes could be seen reflecting off the water as he leaned down to cup some into his pale hands.

"That's a relief," a woman with blonde hair and stunning cobalt orbs breathed, "Your son is way overdue for a bath." She held up her little year old bundle of joy and smiled. "You're such a handsome young man, Zachary. But you're pretty stinky baby boy."

The young infant let out incoherent babbles and returned his mother's smile. He had been born six months before the tragedy had struck the nation. His parents have so far considered it a miracle that they've been able to provide for the small child all this time despite their lack of supplies.

"You should probably wait until after we fill all of our spare water bottles to the brim. We cannot let this small pond go to waste, Liz," the man informed his occupied wife.

"I am fully aware of that, Kid," Liz responded in a slightly irritated tone, "I can give this little booger a bath after we're done adding to our water supply. Now, how about you give your son a kiss and go check on your daughter."

Death The Kid lightly chuckled at his wife's request. At times, he wondered if the mood swings acquired during pregnancy had truly left her. She still had a tendency to appear caring one minute and then aggravated the next. Needless to say, he showed no hesitation in obeying his wife's wishes. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead, just below the infant's messy, blonde hairline. A smile crossed his lips once small golden eyes peered into his own. Little Zachary was definitely the cutest and most symmetrical baby that Kid had ever seen.

"Now go spend time with your daughter," Liz beckoned for her husband to leave her and their son to their own devices, "She's been rather distant lately."

Kid nodded and meandered away from his wife and son. The girl he was searching for could easily be seen sitting on top of a larger boulder overseeing the pond. Next to her, a young boy stood as he attempted to skip rocks across the water's surface.

"Mommy I can't get it to skip," the young boy whined and decided to chuck one of his stones into the water to ease his frustration.

"Just be patient, Grant. You'll get the hang of it soon," a woman with short, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes encouraged her annoyed son as she stood next to the large rock.

"But I wanna do it now!" Grant shouted and stomped his foot. This seven year old had definitely acquired his mother's loud mouth. Yet, Kid hadn't heard one of Patty's infamous outbursts in a long time. She had been relatively quiet since the beginning of the catastrophe and nobody could blame her for her sudden change in personality. Her husband was one of the unlucky few that had been exposed to the virus Medusa Gorgon had created to wreak havoc across the nation. He was turned into a flesh-eating monster that nearly put his wife and child out of commission. In order to protect herself and her only son, Patty had to do the unthinkable. She put a bullet right between her husband's eyes, causing his undead form to finally _die_. The trauma that followed afterwards was only natural.

"Relax, Grant," a younger girl spoke to her upset cousin, "Your Mom says you'll get the hang of it soon so you will."

"Ya promise, Alice?" Grant asked as his blue eyes met Alice's similar, glowing sapphires. A gust of wind blew his long, unruly blonde hair away from his face making his eagerness even more visible.

"I promise," Alice replied and flashed the young boy a weak smile.

"Patty, do you mind if Alice and I had a little alone time?" Kid asked the broken blonde in front of him. He couldn't help but notice his daughter's form waver at the sound of his voice.

"That's alright with me, Kiddo," Patty replied while trying to regain her once famous childish glow, "Grant, how about we try a different spot? It might help."

"Ok!" Grant hollered and jumped down from the large rock. Quickly afterwards, he accompanied his mother as they searched for a better spot to skip some stones.

"Are you feeling alright, Alice? You've kept to yourself lately," Kid addressed his daughter as he took a seat right next to her on top of the rock.

"I'm fine, Dad," she deadpanned and quickly turned away from her him. Kid couldn't help but examine the familiar white lines she sported in her black hair that matched his. Why did he have to pass on his asymmetrical qualities to his eleven year old daughter? However, despite that hindrance, he considered Alice to be perfect. Truthfully, Kid couldn't ask for a better daughter.

"Can you at least tell me what's on your mind? I'm sorry to say I don't believe that you're fine, Alice."

"How do you know we'll make it to the compound? How do you know if it's not infested with zombies? Heck, how do you know if it's even real?" Alice bombarded her father with the questions that had been troubling her for a while.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't know any of those things."

Alice stared at her father's emotionless expression in disbelief. Was she being told that they probably wouldn't make it to the compound? That they were going to be eaten alive by the horde of mindless creatures that now roamed the continent. Was survival futile?

"I just have to believe that we'll reach the compound safely. Believe that the compound is free of any undead creatures. And believe that the compound even exists in this barren desert. The belief in all of those things keeps me going. Knowing that there is even a single possibility that we could survive this disaster gives me hope. You may not fully understand where I'm coming from now, but one day you'll learn to appreciate hope because sometimes, it's the only thing you have left to keep you alive."

Alice had to agree that she couldn't fully understand her father's concept of hope. Yet, his monologue had surprisingly comforted her. Perhaps there was a compound out there that could protect her along with her loved ones. She just had to believe it to be true.

These three families each share a common goal. They all intend on entering the compound that would hopefully guarantee their safety. Yet, they were not aware of the certain sacrifices that had to be made in order to do so. Nothing could prepare them for the horrific events that would soon take place.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya go! I hoped I got your attention with this one because that was my intention. I also hope you fell in love with my OCs even though you still don't know them that well. But you will! If you review and encourage me to continue! Honestly, I love this story and I want to continue it knowing that you guys do too. SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! Oh and I'll also add this story to my poll on my profile to see if you guys would want me to focus on this story at the moment instead of my other ones. Well, until next time, PEACE OUT! **


	2. Death City

**A/N: And I'm back with this addicting story! I just love the characters and the amazing plot! Oh god I can't stop writing this...Lol but hopefully that's a good thing. Anyways, I'm debating whether or not to up the rating to M because of the usual gore associated with zombies. That will be decided in later chapters. Oh and I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews! I mean, I think this story is interesting! So please try to show me support! I'd REALLY appreciate it! Moving on...I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Only my OCs and storyline belong to me.**

* * *

**Death City**

**"**Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been sure the last fifty times you've asked!"

Kris huffed and narrowed his eyes at his tetchy sibling. She could really be a handful at times. At one moment, she could be sweet and understanding like their mother but then the next she could show tenacity that may have been inherited from their father.

"Please don't snap at your brother, Dawn," Tsubaki lightly scolded.

"Yes Mommy," Dawn muttered and quickened her pace to keep up with her parent's long strides.

Kris snickered at his seemingly obedient sister. In return, Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. The twins tended to be rather childish together. They constantly got into pointless arguments that only resulted in them being reprimanded by their parents. More so their mother than their boisterous father. At times, he would encourage them as their arguments reached higher intensities. Although, the end result would usually entail all three of them being chastised by Tsubaki.

"No more messing around you two. We're starting to get into some dangerous territory and we need to keep our guard up," Black*Star informed them as his body language quickly showed that of caution.

The twins immediately stopped their silent dispute and lessened the gap between them and their parents. Kris kept himself in the middle of the group while Dawn could be seen concealing herself in her father's fairly large shadow. The incident at the Laundromat repeated itself in her mind, causing her body to shudder. That is, until two strong, muscular arms lifted her up and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's ok, Little Star. Your godly father won't let those mindless freaks lay a hand on you," Black*Star reassured his beloved daughter. Dawn wasn't the only one that had been shaken up by the incident that took place back at the ghost town. Black*Star nearly lost himself when he caught sight of an undead mutant making its way over to his paralyzed daughter and shouting son. He almost thanked the god he sought to surpass when he was able to kill the beast before it reached them. Black*Star may have constantly faced dangers without a single trace of fear in the past but when his children were in peril, his demeanor would show nothing but sheer terror.

"But what if you're not there? I'll just freeze again and nobody will save me," Dawn murmured as she clutched onto her father's shirt.

Black*Star shivered a bit at the thought but quickly recovered. "I'll always be there for you, Dawn. But," he gulped and continued on, "If I'm ever not, I want you to remember something. Both of you."

Kris perked up and met his father's quick but knowingly glance. Had it been that obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation? Kris shook that thought away and focused all of his attention towards his idol. The man that he looked up to and wanted to be like. His father.

"What is it, Daddy?" Dawn asked as her interest peaked.

Black*Star weakly smiled and carefully set Dawn down next to her curiosity stricken brother. He then directed their attention to a familiar icon imprinted on his right shoulder. A star tattoo.

"You see this tattoo? It represents the Star family that we are a part of. Our pride, strength, and godly abilities can easily be symbolized by this star."

"Dad, where are you going with this?" Kris questioned. He was having a hard time understanding what his father's concept meant and where it was heading. His impatience wasn't helping the matter either.

Tsubaki perceived her husband's intentions and lightly smiled. He may have acted immature at times but she knew he had his moments. Moments where he would drop the godly persona and take things seriously in a more _down to earth _kind of sense. This, she noted, was one of those moments.

Black*Star proudly placed his hands on his hips and took his infamous, godly stance. "You two are both shining stars. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" The twins spoke in unison.

"You each have your own twinkle or spark that makes you special. Whether it involves intelligence, strength, or possibly a feeling like confidence, all stars are unique. We all have our own talents that set us apart. Your pride in that symbol could possibly help you find the talent or strength you never knew you had so just remember that. The Star family is strong and different. And that's what makes us special," Tsubaki interjected and smiled at Black*Star. Yet, she was surprised to see that he had a look of utter confusion written all over his face.

"Well, I was going to say that you have the right to kick some serious ass whenever you want because us Stars are just that amazing and shine with greatness that rivals the gods!"

"Black*Star! Language!" Tsubaki gasped. She promptly gave her children stern looks as well when she heard their undeniable laughter.

"Eh he, but your reason works too though," he swiftly recovered, "After all, a god can't just explain things on his own. He needs his goddess to back him up because, even though he'll never EVER admit it, he makes mistakes." Black*Star flashed Tsubaki an innocent smile that she rarely saw coming from him.

She sighed and returned her husband's grin. Perhaps it wasn't one of those moments where Black*Star had a more _down to earth_ sense in which he acted more seriously, but Tsubaki knew he tried. And to her, that was all that mattered.

"Hey, look! I see something!" Kris chanted and pointed down the road.

The Star family looked ahead to see a sign off to the side of their path. It stood tall yet it couldn't truly be associated with strength. Especially not with the streaks of blood covering its surface that were clearly made with undead hands. No human hands were that deranged and mangled.

"Death City," Tsubaki breathed almost inaudibly to herself, "This is where the compound is said to be located. Right on the outskirts of the city."

Black*Star wore a grave face and made his way past the sign, refusing to catch a second glance. "Let's just hope this place doesn't live up to its name."

With that, the rest of the family followed in silence. Kris and Dawn wouldn't even engage themselves in their systematic disputes. They just remained silent as they followed their parents. Unknowingly marching themselves into chaos's clutches. If only they knew the devastating events that would take place that very day.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit," Kid muttered to himself as he cautiously walked the streets of Death City. This place was said to have a compound lying right on the borderline of the city. Sadly, the rumors that stated this neglected to say on which side of the city or which borderline possessed the compound. Was it the East side? Maybe the West? Or the South? All he knew was that it wasn't located on the North side because that is where he entered the large city with his family. Yet, despite that little deterrent, that wasn't what was truly bothering Death The Kid.

"It's so quiet," Liz whispered as she adjusted the sleeping bundle in her arms, "A big city like this should be swarming with them."

"Maybe they've moved on," Patty suggested, clutching Grant's hand tightly. She dared not to let go. She would never risk losing him after the gruesome loss of her husband.

"But if there's a compound full of people around," Alice spoke up, "Wouldn't they stay? Why would they leave knowing there's basically a meat farm right next door?"

Kid flinched at his daughter's bold statement. He believed her, but it saddened him that she'd even be able to say something like that with such understanding. This crisis was slowly taking away her innocence. The innocence he once treasured long ago. With the way things were going now, he'd eventually see her with a rifle in hand and that was something he sought to prevent. She was only a child. She didn't deserve a life like this.

"I hate to say it," Liz began, "But I agree with Alice. There's no way the undead would just leave knowing there's food around. We all know how intoxicating we are to them."

The last part was hushed but Alice and Grant still caught it. Grant trembled ever so slightly and squeezed his mother's hand while Alice remained still and expressionless. On the inside, her emotions were running wild but that was happening within her. She just focused on keeping her façade up on the outside. She refused to show fear even though it flowed through her veins methodically. She just had to stay strong.

"Then how come they're not here?" Grant uttered out shakily.

"Maybe they're playing hide and go seek with us," Patty replied in a tone that lightly picked up on her once childish nature.

"Hide and go seek?" Grant questioned with a look of sheer confusion.

"Yes," Patty began her explanation, "Even though it may not seem like it, but we are the hiders and they are the seekers."

Everyone in the group beside Grant silently directed their attention to the conversation at hand. Kid and Liz were starting to unravel the blonde's true meaning behind the explanation of the game hide and go seek. Their daughter, however, was just starting to scratch the surface. She knew there was a deeper meaning, unlike her cousin; she just had to figure out what it was. Alice kept her mind open to the possibilities as she listened mutely.

"But they're the ones hiding, Mommy," Grant retorted, "How can they be the seekers? We don't know where they are and the hiders usually do!"

"Shhh, don't yell, Grant. We really don't want them to find us," Patty murmured.

"But I don't get it!"

"This is a game, Grant. They are the seekers because they desperately want to find us. We are the hiders because we do not want to be found. Now, we need to stay quiet because we don't want to give ourselves a way. You don't like losing, right?"

Grant shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I wanna win."

"We all do," Patty whispered back, "And we're all going to be winners."

Alice expression softened once she realized her aunt's deeper meaning. It was a way of reassuring Grant and keeping him calm, she figured, but there was more than that. They were being hunted by the undead and they didn't want to be found. It was as simple as that but put into a more child-like situation. Yet, she also caught something in her Aunt Patty's words. She said that they were going to win which meant they were going to survive in the end. Did she really mean that? Or was it just a part of her act for Grant? Whatever the case, Alice knew she wanted to win.

Kid sighed and kept his steady pace. There was a glimmer of hope engraved in Patty's explanation to Grant; he had picked up on it easily. Yet, would they truly be winners? He had no idea but one thing was for certain. This was a game of hide and go seek he didn't want to lose.

* * *

Soul Eater Evans was confused and wary as he led his family down DWMA Avenue. The city was way too eerie in his opinion. A big city like this was bound to have an abundance of undead occupants but it didn't. It was quiet and the streets almost seemed untouched. The only thing that kept Soul from plunging into insanity was the occasional blood stained walls and pavement. It wasn't exactly reassuring but it at least told him his accusations were correct. That the undead was here. And that he was being cautious for a reason.

"I don't like this place, Soul," Maka spoke softly, "I just know we're not alone here. I can sense it."

"I sense it too," Soul replied hastily, "And that's why we have to keep our guard up. No matter how empty this place seems, we can't get comfortable."

Maka nodded and allowed her eyes to scan the vacant buildings lining the streets. They all held remnants of a struggle between human and the dead. Wooden boards and iron bars guarding exits, shattered windows, and the infamous splatter of human blood. She cringed as motionless bodies of the undead lay dormant on floors within the buildings. Or were they possibly human carcasses? Whatever the case, Maka instantly grasped her daughter's frail hand along with her sons, despite his obvious disapproval, and ushered them ahead faster. She didn't want to give them time to take in their surroundings. It was too atrocious for their young eyes.

"Mama, where's the safe place?" Avis questioned as she looked around, "I don't see it."

"You don't even know what it looks like, dope," Blake grumbled. His sister's innocent nature had always gotten on his nerves. Especially since it hadn't changed since the disaster. How could she keep it up? Was it really just her not understanding their cruel circumstance? Or was it all just a ruse.

Avis started to tear up and cling to her mother. "Stop being such a meanie, Blake! You're never nice to me!"

"Stop blabbering. It's really annoying."

"Blake!" Avis sobbed.

"Don't care. Just shut u- Oww!" Blake's comment was cut short due to an infamous blow to his skull. He rubbed his head gingerly and looked up to his frowning mother. "What gives? That really hurt!"

"You do not talk like that to your sister, Blake! You don't even speak like that to me either! Now, apologize," Maka order, looking down on her son with pained eyes. His demeanor had taken a drastic change recently. To be more specific, six months ago when the crisis began. She noticed how rude and inconsiderate the boy had become. Always speaking negatively and treating his sister poorly. What had caused her once cheerful, intelligent, and sometimes misbehaving son to act differently? That was what she desperately wanted to know.

"Fine," Blake spat, "Sorry, Avis. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He didn't mean to sound harsh. In reality, he had no resentment towards his younger sibling. Maybe he just envied her innocence. An innocence that was stolen from him long ago. Or maybe it was their dire situation that made him so irritable. The fact that they were fighting to survive in a world that wasn't worth living in. Blake mentally scolded himself for that last thought. He had already promised not to give up no matter what. He had to fight to survive and believe in himself. Why was he starting to become so negative? Perhaps it was because his nightmare had returned. The nightmare that had haunted him for so long. He trembled at the mere thought of it.

"You're a liar!" Avis cried, "You don't mean it!" Tears streamed down the little girl's cheeks as she ran ahead to seek comfort from her father.

"Blake, I don't appreciate your inconsiderate behavior. You should never treat your sister like that. And you must apologize. Your last apology definitely did not count," Maka scolded.

"I know, I know," Blake sighed in response. He just hoped he would actually sound convincing with his next apology.

"Papa, Papa!" Avis bawled and wrapped her thin arms around his leg, "Blake is being a jerk again!"

Soul exhaled deeply and scooped his daughter up into his sturdy arms. He positioned Avis so that she was facing him and wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb. It pained him to see her so distraught. It didn't matter if it was because of her brother's insolent comments. Soul just didn't like to see her upset at all.

"It's not cool to let other people's words get to you," Soul teased lightly, "I've told you that before."

"I know you did, but I don't like it! Make him stop!" Avis demanded, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

Soul placed a finger over her lips and suppressed a chuckle. "Please try to keep the volume down, Angel. And I'm sorry to say that I can't really make him stop."

"How come? You used to do it before," Avis recalled and gave her father an inquisitive look.

"I know I used to," Soul began, "But things are different now. I can't focus on little things like that. I've got more important things to worry about."

"But that is important, Papa!" Avis protested and crossed her arms.

Soul shushed his daughter again and continued on. "I know that's how you feel but I need you to try to understand. We are going through some hard times right now and its having an effect on everyone. And some of us just have more trouble dealing with it than others," Soul directed Avis's attention with a quick glance over his shoulder to Blake. He knew his son was having a difficult time handling the situation at hand. Now Avis just had to try to comprehend that herself and understand her brother's cold behavior.

"Hey, Avis?"

Both Soul and Avis looked down to see that Blake had silently made his way over to them. Matching their pace as he walked casually beside them.

"What?" Avis questioned, refusing to make eye contact.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in anyway and I really mean it this time," Blake assured as he waited for his sister's emerald eyes to meet his crimson ones.

"I believe you," she whispered softly, a slight smile gracing her lips, "But now I can definitely say that you're not cool at all for being a jerk!"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"No way!"

Soul merely rolled his eyes at his bickering children. They could really be a handful at times but he loved them nonetheless. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter or son. Soul grinned a bit and arched his back to stretch out his stiff muscles. In the process of doing so, he noticed some sort of a security camera beaming down at him. He would've sworn it was following his every movement. Watching him and his family as they strolled by. But that was impossible. No technology had worked since the beginning of the undead invasion. So he just shrugged it off and continued on his journey with his family to the compound. Completely unaware of the eyes that were watching them. Not only them, but all the other families as well.

"Sir, have the cameras picked up on anything?" A man with spiky, brown hair and pointed teeth questioned. He wore a white sleeveless, collared shirt that tucked into his jeans along with colossal gloves that reached beyond his elbows and just short of his shoulders. A large chainsaw could be seen resting against his hip.

"Yes, Giriko, I believe my cameras have picked up on something quite interesting," a man wrapped in bandages replied. His face was concealed due to the bandages but a few black strands of hair could be seen. Most of his bandages were hidden because of the multiple layers of clothing he wore but on the surface one could clearly see his red and black pinstriped blazer. He accompanied that with long, black pants that clearly were to long for him. Overall, his appearance was very shady.

"Interesting, eh? Did those flesh junkies finally make a move? They've been quiet for two weeks straight!" Giriko pointed out infuriatingly.

"It has nothing to do with our undead neighbors. It appears that we have company of the living sort in our city. Strange, we haven't had any newcomers in months," the man mused as he studied all three families pictured on the several screens in front of him.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. Our flesh-eating adversaries make short work of any travelers seeking refuge here. And the fact that their numbers are multiplying isn't helping the matter," a woman with a very curvy physique informed. Her black hair and cobwebbed eyes stood out against her pale skin. She wore a long, black dress that showed off her impressive cleavage and magnificent feminine body.

"I guess you're right, Arachne," the man replied, "Only the strong are able to make it here. And this group is quite impressive. The men as well as the women seem like they'd be able to fit in quite well. They should have no problem working here under me."

"Even the little runts?" Giriko asked.

The man scowled and shook his head. "No. The children are of no use to me. I will happily welcome the adults inside our fortress but I refuse to accept their children. They won't amount to anything and can't perform any labor."

"So in other words, you're just going to sentence them to death. How can you be sure that their parents will cooperate?" Arachne questioned.

"It's rather simple, actually. They will be emotionally crushed and that will work to my advantage. They may act resilient in the beginning but they'll eventually give in. They always do," the man answered with a crazed grin.

"What if the brats survive? It could give them the edge they need to rebel," Giriko contradicted hesitantly as his eyes scanned the screens in front of him.

"That is not possible. The undead around here are different." The man countered swiftly, sparing his companions a glance from underneath his several layers of binding.

"So, Lord Asura, what exactly are your orders?" Arachne and Giriko spoke in unison.

Asura turned to face his followers and gave them a wicked smile. "Let the adults enter and keep the children out. Brute force will most likely be needed…oh, and make sure the electric fence is turned off during that whole fiasco. That is, until you know for sure the children are locked out."

"Why do we need to turn off the electric fence? It's not harmful to those entering unless they touch it. And the absence of electricity will alert the undead of our vulnerability." Arachne quickly voiced her concern.

Asura grinned and eased his hands into his pockets. "And once they know of that vulnerability they'll flock to us like buzzards. In this case, we want to attract unwanted attention."

"And why do we need those undead flesh bags knocking on our door?" Giriko asked, not entirely engaged in the conversation.

Asura's grin evolved into something more sinister. "Why even give the parents the unnecessary hope that was mentioned earlier," he paused and chuckled to himself, "When you can easily strip them of it right before their very eyes."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 2! The plot is really thickening guys...And I hope it's really getting your attention. Just to let you know, there will be transitioning between inside and outside the compound in this story. I know it's not very relevant now but it will make sense later. Oh and I would really like more reviews whether they give me suggestions, ask questions, or just simply state that you like the story! Any support is wanted people! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time...PEACE OUT! **


End file.
